The Recording of Magnet
by RandomRyu
Summary: The Vocaloids learn that they need to record a new song at the studio. It is called 'Magnet' and they are put into groups. I wonder how this will go?  KaitoxLen, LukaxMiku


"Come on, we have to get to the recording studio! Let's go!" Rin yelled to wake everyone up. Rin was always the first one awake in the house.

All the other vocaloids moaned and groaned as they opened their eyes and sat up in their beds.

"You are our alarm clock, Rin." Miku said, rummaging through her dresser to find her costume.

"Be glad you have me." Rin said, hand on her hip as she walked off to get dressed.

Everyone got dressed and Rin got everybody in the car. Since the car was small, they were all squished. There was Miku, Luka, Neru, Gakupo, Len, Kaito, then Meiko, all in that order.

'Why do I have to sit next to him? So embarrassing….' Meiko thought to herself as she was sitting close to Kaito.

Len also felt very uncomfortable squished between Gakupo and Kaito. Everyone felt weird in some way. It didn't help that Rin was a crazy driver and did sharp turns.

After many turns and awkward situations, they made it to the recording studio.

All of them got out of the car and stretched, finally happy from not being squished together anymore. They all went into the bright recording studio, filled with many rooms.

The vocaloids sat down on chairs that were set up for them and listened to their manager.

"Okay, today you will be recording the song 'Magnet'. Since it's a duet, you will be paired up and sent to different rooms where someone will give you the music and instruct you." He explained. "Miku and Luka will be in room one. Len and Kaito will be in room two. Neru and Gakupo will be in room three. Rin and Meiko will be in room four. Any questions?"

Meiko raised her hand. "Can we trade partners?"

"I'm sorry, you can't. Do you have a problem with being with Rin?" Rin gave Meiko a dirty look.

"No! I don't have a problem with being with Rin! She is nice and sweet and loveable!" Meiko said really fast. Rin gave her a 'that's better' look.

The vocaloids went to their assigned rooms and got ready for recording the new song. They all had mixed feelings about it, since the pairings were a bit odd.

First one to start recording was Miku and Luka. Their instructor came into the room holding two headsets with butterfly wings on them, one pink and one turquoise, in her hand.

"Here you go, these are new headsets especially made for this song. I hope they fit good." She handed Miku and Luka their headsets.

"Thank you!" Miku thanked the girl as she sat down. Miku slipped the headset on her head. Perfect fit, same for Luka.

"Oh, that headset looks nice on you, Miku!" Luka said, pointing to Miku.

Miku blushed. "Yours too!" She said, pointing to them. Both girls giggled.

"Great, they fit perfectly." The instructor said. "My name is Nami."

"Nice to meet you, Nami!" Miku shook her hand.

"You too!" Nami said. "Here is the sheet music for the new song. I love it, I hope you will too!"

Luka scanned over the lyrics and notes and blushed. "Seems like a good song, can't wait to sing it." She smiled.

"If you need any help, just call me." Nami said, walking away.

In room two, Len and Kaito waited patiently for their instructor. They heard somebody open the door. A dark haired man with glasses walked in holding two headsets in his hand, identical to Miku's and Luka's, except different color.

"Hello, my name is Kazuma and I'll be your instructor today." He shook both Kaito's and Len's hands. He handed them the headsets. "Here is the headsets especially made for this song. I hope they fit good."

They both fit perfectly, and Kazuma handed them the music sheet. "Here is the lyrics and notes to the song. If you need any help, call me."

Len scanned over the lyrics and blushed. "You read the lyrics?" Was all he said to Kaito.

"Yeah." Kaito said, quickly scanning the paper. "Let's get recording." Kaito said with a smile.

This went on in the next two rooms. They got an instructor, the headsets, and the music sheet. All of them felt a little weird cause it was a song about love.

Miku and Luka were the first to get recording and got the song done in no time. It sounded great. Their voices mixed perfectly and they hit every key.

"I sounds great!" Miku said, patting Luka on the shoulder.

"It does! We should do duets together more often!" Luka and Miku laughed.

Len and Kaito were the second to get done. They listened over the song.

"Sounds good." Kaito said, smiling. "We should do duets together more often together."

Len blushed and rested his head on his hand. "It does and we should." He agreed.

The next two rooms weren't the same.

In room three, they finished, and Neru was on her phone texting somebody. Probably Teto or another vocaloid.

Gakupo just stared at her and listened to the song.

Neru felt his stare and looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"You were a bit off key." Gakupo said, eyebrow twitching.

"Oh really?" Neru stopped texting for a minute. "You voice is way to low for me and I couldn't keep up."

Gakupo and Neru kept arguing about how off pitch each other was and it was each others faults.

In room four it was madness. They had finished the song and have been listening to it for the past ten minutes. Rin kept talking and talking about how they could improve.

"You were a little off key on chorus B!" Rin said to Meiko, almost yelling.

"I was fine, you just have hearing problems!" Meiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really, listen!" Rin played back chorus B. "See!"

"I hear nothing, its just you!" Meiko yelled at Rin.

Their instructor didn't even show up cause she knew that they wouldn't get along and she would be dragged into the conversation on how off key Meiko was or how deaf Rin was.

After a half an hour, everyone was finished and they all gathered back in the main room. They had to sit with their partners, though. Luka and Miku sat next to each other, Miku resting her head on Luka's shoulder. Len and Kaito sat together, Len kind of holding Kaito's hand. Gakupo and Neru sat looking away from each other, and Meiko and Rin whispered angry to one and other.

Their manager played everyone's song back so everybody could hear. Everyone agreed that their songs sounded good and got ready to go back home.

"Let's go!" Rin said, waving her arm in the air as if trying to get them to move faster.

Everybody moved quickly into the car, ending up sitting with their partners, except for Meiko, since Rin was driving.

Rin drove crazily back home, Gakupo and Neru whispering about their mess ups and who did worse to each other. Miku and Luka, Kaito and Len, talked and laughed happily.

All of them made it home in one piece and got into the house. Rin laid down on the couch once inside.

"You mind making some room on the couch?" Meiko said, irritated.

"Nah." Rin said. "If you want to sit so bad, you got to sit on me."

"Sounds reasonable." Meiko plopped down on Rin, making her gasp.

"OW. Fine, I'll make room!" Rin got up and made room for Meiko to sit down.

"Thank you." Meiko said, sounding victorious.

Miku and Luka took the other side of the couch, Neru and Gakupo split up and sat on two different chairs, and Len and Kaito took the other free couch.

"What a weird day we had." Miku said.

"By weird, done you mean good?" Luka said, laughing.

"Yeah." Miku said, giggling.


End file.
